PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT The 2018 Western Agriculture Safety and Health Conference ? Cultivating Collaborations will be a unique scientific forum for those engaged in the prevention of injury and illness in western agricultural occupations. The conference will build a research network and foster the exchange of ideas and collaborative relationships among the five western NIOSH Agricultural Centers, the NIOSH Western States Division, and partners in the implementation of science, service and policy. The aims of the conference are to: 1. Convene investigators and partners in western agricultural safety and health research, 2. Facilitate networking, and the sharing and discussion of best research and practice, 3. Establish research needs and new research collaborations, 4. Develop new investigator and student research, and 5. Disseminate conference results to participants and the greater public. The theme of Cultivating Collaborations was selected for our primary goal of fostering new investigator, network and project collaborations. The goals of collaboration are seen in the nature of partnership, with significant contributions to the planning and hosting of the conference by all six partners and in the program design. The 2018 conference will renew cross-center academic collaborations, which in the last 10 years have included many new investigators, producing new knowledge for key issues and technologies. Our partnership includes the Pacific Northwest Agricultural Safety and Health (PNASH) Center, the Western Center for Agricultural Health and Safety (WCAHS), the High Plains Intermountain Center for Agricultural Health and Safety (HICAHS) and the Southwest Center for Agricultural Health, Injury Prevention, and Education (SW Center), the Central States Center for Agricultural Safety and Health (CS-CASH) and the NIOSH Western States Division. Through its multidisciplinary nature, the conference will promote partnerships to address the challenges and opportunities related to immigration, occupational health and labor issues. The respective geographical regions we serve will benefit from the flow of information and establishment of new research collaborations.